Restless
by Loke0
Summary: This is a RazerxTorn fic. It takes place in the beginning of Jak X. Razer is showing interest in Torn and Jak gets jealous. Slight JakxTorn also
1. Chapter 1

**R****estless**

* * *

This story takes place in the beginning of Jak X

Pairing: Razer/Torn and a little Jak/Torn

* * *

The bar was nearly empty when he entered, except for a few 'bad-boy'-looking guys, who were seemingly playing some sort of card game by a table in the corner. He watched them for two seconds as they watched him back and then he let his eyes travel from them and to the empty bar stool in front of him. While taking a seat, he started looking around for anyone who could serve him something to drink, but no one seemed to be in the bar. Getting more and more restless by the second, Torn began to tap his fingers lighty on the wooden surface of the bar, unpatiently awaiting a possible bartender. The reason why he had come here so late and all by himself was because of the fevery pain he'd been feeling most of the day and which he couldnt get rid of long enough to get some sleep. He had been thinking alot about it, and figured that it might be the poison. He hoped not but he feared it was probably the reason he wasnt feeling very well. What worried him was that everyone else seemed fine.

Somewhere in the back of his dull head, he heard footsteps approaching but didnt really bother to look up and see who had decided to visit the bar. A shadow fell over his left side but he ignored it.

"You are Torn, am I right?" a slight scent of smoke reached his nose and he turned his aching head a little, focusing his tired eyes on the person beside him. The person took the liberty to sit down on the stool next to him, breathing out a big cloud of smoke as he did. "What are you doing here all alone, without your friends?" the man gave him that smug smile he'd seen the few times he'd met him before. Two times to be correct, he thought. It didnt really matter. Torn kept staring at the man. When searching far back in his mind, his brain succeeded to bring forth the name of this person.

"..Razer...", he slurred, feeling dizzy and glanced around a little, hoping that the bartender would show up any second now.

"That's me", the man said in a quite cheerful manner before dropping his cig on the floor, mashing it carefully with his shoe.

"What do you want?" Torn began to remove himself from the stool, when he realised no one would show up to give him something to drink. He sauntered away to a couch in the middle of the room and sat down heavily, covering his face with his hands. Razer watched him curiously before deciding to join the other man. He plopped down close to Torn, a little too close maybe. After have observed the redhead for a moment, Razer opened his mouth.

"My..you dont look so good." Torn sighed, shaking his head slowly.

"I dont feel so good..." he then thought it over. "Why would you care?" he murmured this under his breath, but it didnt go unnoticed by the older man.

"I dont know..", Razer replied and looked over to the bunch of guys seated at the table in the corner. They were still playing cards, but something told him they were eagerly listening to the conversation between the two men.

Torn let out a shuddering sigh which caught Razer's attention. The raven haired man moved a little closer, placing his arm on the seat behind the tattoed elf. The ex krimson guard decided that it would'nt do him any good in sitting here any longer. Getting something to drink seemed out of question and the scent of smoke made him dizzy. On unsteady feet, he got up and strolled along the couch, leaning towards it for support, leaving the room at a very slow speed. Razer watched him go and the guys at the table in the corner laughed at the poor, sick elf.

---------

"I'm not participating..", came Torn's tired voice for the fifth time. He was giving jak his best determinded stare where they stood by the grandstand. The last race of the day was about to start. It was late in the evening and no one was really up for it, but they didnt really have a choice.

"But..Torn..", Jak sighed and turned back to look at their friends getting seated in their cars, checking everything and making themselves ready to go.

"No buts..I'm not doing it..I dont feel well enough," the redhead took a seat on the front row, so he could get a good view of the race. Jak watched him with worried eyes.

"We'll talk after the race ok? I'm sure it's nothing..I mean, no one else feels weird. You probably just caught a cold or something.." his eyes slipped away from Torn for a second to scan the grandstand, feeling like he was trying to convince himself that nothing was wrong with his friend.

"Yea..you're right", the other man sighed and decided to stand up instead. In some way, he hoped he'd feel better then. He couldnt really sit still.

"Jak! Come on slowpoke! The race will start any second!" Daxter's shrill voice errupted from Jak's car and Sig waved at him to come. The blonde sighed and threw a last glance at Torn before taking off towards his car.

"Wish me luck.."

Torn watched him go and looked over the cars at the starting line. Some of them belonged to some real bastards. They were all crazy out on the tracks. For a moment he wished he could turn back time, cause then he would never had come here in the first place. An arm was suddenly wrapped around his shoulders, patting his arm lightly.

Jak stared at his steering wheel. Everything had gone well enough so far but he hadnt thought about consequences at all. The poison had apparently started to affect Torn and if this big competition wasnt over soon, he didnt know what to expect. Daxter was talking and talking like he always did, trying to give the blonde all the tips he thought he'd need out there, but Jak wasnt listened. He looked up tiredly, watching for a few seconds as Ashlin tightened her seatbelt and checked her car over a little and then he let his eyes wander to Sig who was patiently awaiting the starting signal, seemingly focusing on collecting himself a little. Jak happened to look up towards the grandstand and saw something he didnt like at all. Razer had arrived to watch that stupid robot of his compete, but he seemed more interested in Torn, the way his arm hung around the other man's shoulders, while he smoked one of his sigs. Torn hadnt really shrugged him off, but slowly slipped away and started wandering along the first row. Razer lost his balance for a second but then gained it again and caught up with the redhead.

Jak couldnt hear what they were saying to each other. It seemed that it was mostly Razer who was talking and he finally stopped Torn, by stepping out in front of him. This didnt seem to bother the tattoed elf very much, as he stopped himself, staring at the dark haired man when he was talking. Jak snorted and got out of his car, taking big determinded steps towards the two elves, not really sure why he was doing it. He knew Torn was prefectly able to defend himself.

"Hey! Jak! You're not even listening!" Daxter's disappointed arguement came from behind his back.

"Hey!" Jak stopped by the granstand and easily climbed over the fence that was seperating it from the racing track. "Is he bothering you Torn?" he tried to sound calm, but this sudden angry feeling caused him to sound pretty threatening. He'd never felt something so strange before. He could recall that time when he found out Keira was inerested in Erol and he'd felt something similar back then and it made him confused.

"..No.., it's ok Jak," Torn took a seat again, resting his tired legs a little.

"Calm down pretty boy. I was simply having a conversation with your..friend", Razer let his smokefilled breath out, not caring if it ended up in the blonde's face and then settled down next to Torn. Jak growled under his breath, not being able to come up with something to say. He couldnt tell him to leave his friend alone, since the tattoed man didnt seem to mind.

"Jaak!" Daxter's voice made him wake up from his current anger and he jumped over the fence, running over to his car. "The race is about to start! What the hell are you doing!" he ignored the ottsel and seated himself in the vehicle, turning on the engine.

--------

The race had turned out better than exptected, considering all the thoughts that were pushing around in Jak's head. All he had wished for was for the race to end so he could talk to Torn again. He felt both confused and bothered by how he felt towards the other man. What bothered him was that is was another man's interest in Torn that made him aware of his feelings. It was now dark outside, only some searchlights were lighting up the place. Together with the others, he started walking back towards the grandstand, too busy with trying to figure out how to deal with all this, that he didnt realise he had stopped. Sig's voice pulled him back to reality though.

"Hey chilipepper, what's taking you so long?" as Jak looked up, he saw that Daxter had placed himself on Sig's shoulder, rolling his eyes at the blonde elf. Jak ignored this and sped up a little, not wanting anyone to think there was something wrong. When they arrived at the grandstand, Jak couldnt see Torn anywhere. His heart stopped for a second as he looked around, getting more worried by the second.

'Damn..I knew I shouldnt have left him alone with that...', he thought to himself and started running past everyone and didnt stop until he arrived at their sleeping chambers some minutes later, hoping to find Torn there. The cold room was empty and dark and no signs of life met his eyes or ears. His heart started beating faster. What if..what if something had happened, what if Razer had done something to him. What if he had kidnapped him and...and..Jak shook his head, trying to get rid of those awful thoughts. Instead, he set off towards the bar. When he finally arrived there, he spotted Daxter, Sig, Ashlin and Kiera by a long table far in the back of the room, but no Torn. He quickly made his way over to them and took a seat.

"Hey Jak, where did you go?" Kiera asked him and took a sip of her tea. They all stared at him for a moment.

"I..uh, really had to go to..the bathroom..", no one said anything for a while and Jak decided to break the uncomfortable silence by asking:

"Have any of you guys seen Torn?" Daxter threw a nervous glance at everyone but Jak.

"He's over there", Ashlin's annoyed voice sounded from his left. "Dunno why though...it creeps me out a little.. I mean, that guy.." Jak quickly turned to look the same way she did and was shocked to see Torn sitting together with Razer on a couch in the right corner of the room. They seemed to have a pretty good conversation, and they were also sharing some kind of drink. Anger welled up inside of Jak like never before and he clenched his teeth shut, glaring daggers at the raven haired man, who didnt notice.

"Uhm...Jak? buddy...? You ok?" Daxter asked in that high pitched voice he always used when he feared something very bad was about to happen. The blonde tore his eyes away from the men on the couch and lowered them to stare at the table.

"Yea..fine..", he snorted and glanced at the couple by the couch again. He really wondered what they were talking about. Why was Torn so interested in talking to that jerk anyway? Jak didnt trust him, not at all. The man had showed clear signs of hostility when they had first met him and he was worried about how things would turn out if Torn kept spending time with the older man.

"It's getting late", Kiera yawned and stood up slowly, stretching. Ashlin nodded and followed her example.

"We've got much to win tomorrow", she threw her bag over her shoulder and waited drank the last of her tea. Daxter yawned from his place on the table.

"Lets get some gooood sleep", he yawned again and sat up, tiredly watching his best friend. Jak seemed panicked all of a sudden.

"Wait...what..we cant leave Torn here all alone...those guys..they cant be trusted. I bet they're those kind of people who would do anything to get rid of their opponents.." he looked around the gang but neither of them seemed bothered by the thought of it.

"Torn is an adult. He can take care of himself", Ashlin commented and headed for the exit of the bar. Kiera followed and Sig gave Jak an apologizing look before he too walked off.

"Jak..?" Daxter sighed. "I'm really really tired..." the blonde snorted and stared angrily at the table.

"So go then." The ottsel started fiddling nervously with his tail. He kept staring at the elf for a long while before deciding that his friend probably wanted to be alone anyway.

Half an hour went by and Jak was getting tired. The tea he had ordered some minutes ago was already stone cold. Why did he bother sitting here...Torn didnt even know he was here. Maybe Ashlin was right. He is a grown man and can take care of himself...but, that wasnt the real reason why Jak was upset. A movement by the couch far away from him dragged him out of his thoughts and he blinked a few times to get rid of the blurryness in his tired eyes. Torn was sitting with his back pressed to the corner of the couch while Razer was advancing on him. The black haired man let his hand wander down the tattoed elf's chest and stomach, while the other was placed on his tight. Jak couldnt believe what he was seeing. What he had been fearing all along was becoming real. What he really didnt like though was that when Torn rejected him by placing his hand on the older man's chest, pushing at him a little, Razer didnt care. He simply moved closer and let his hand travel up to the ex-krimson guard's neck, even though the redhead shoke his head no. Jak pushed away from the table and started approaching the couple with big heavy steps, feeling the dark eco pounding in his veins.

Before Razer knew it, he was pinned to the couch, by a very angry looking Jak. The blonde fought not to let Dark Jak take controll of him, but it was hard when he couldnt feel anything but hate.

"JAK! What the hell are you doing?!" Torn yelled at him, grabbing him from behind to get him off Razer. It resulted in them both falling to the floor in a heap. Jak got up quickly and Razer stood up from his place on the couch. Both men growled at each other.

"If you ever touch him again..", Jak breathed, shaking with anger, though the dark eco seemed to retreat, which was lucky, for Razer that is. The raven haired man shook his head and sighed, dusting himself off a little. He looked at Torn

"Maybe you should sort things out with your 'boyfriend' before we see each other again. You know where you can find me", he then gave Jak a look that could have scared a krimson guard, before leaving the bar.

* * *

Ok then. I havent been writing anything Jak and Daxter in a very long time. I hope you like this and I thought it was fun to try an odd pairing. Please tell me if you want me to update this or not. I dont feel it's necessary to update if no one reads it.


	2. Chapter 2

Thank you so much for reviewing ^^ I'm really glad you liked it and that you told me so. I know Torn was a little quiet. I'll try and change that. I'm not completely sure this will be RazerxTorn all the way, it might as well turn out to be JakxTorn. We'll see :) Anyway, thanks again. It's good when people tell me what they think about the story so I know it's not just crap I'm writing or if there's something I could change to the better.

* * *

Torn stared helplessly at Razer's retreating back and then turned back to Jak.

"What the hell Jak...", he sighed, seeming more bothered than angry at the moment. The blonde swallowed and looked at his friend with both shame and anger in his blue eyes.

"..I thought he was hurting you..", he said in an apologizing way, rubbing the spot on his shoulder where Torn had roughly grabbed him to pull him off Razer. The redhead stared at the blonde for a moment.

"What do you think I am?! A defenseless little girl?!" Jak swallowed again before answering.

"Look..I'm sorry. It's just..I dont trust him. You dont even know who he is!"

"And you do?" Torn shook his head and snorted, taking his eyes off the other man. He didnt want to stand here and argue, where people could easily listen to their conversation. "I'm going to get some sleep...it's a big day tomorrow...lots of races...", he then wandered off, leaving Jak to sort his thoughts and feelings out.

--------------

Torn moved around in his bed, too warm to be able to feel comfortable and too cold to throw his quilt off. The room was pitch black, with exception for a beam of moonlight shining in through one of the small windows. Peaceful snoring filled his ears constantly, almost disturbing his attempt at trying to get some rest. He sat up, letting out a long shuddering breath. Why did this have to come at night? Why did it have to hurt so much and why did he feel so sick everytime?

"Torn..?" a hardly audible whispering made him look up, though he couldnt discern anything in the dark. Light footsteps made their way over to his bed and he held his breath for a moment. "You ok Torn?" the redhead jumped slightly at the sudden words.

"What are you doing..?" he whispered back. "I'm fine." A movement of the bed told him that Jak had taken the liberty to sit down.

"I heard you moving around...Is it the poison again?" the blonde's voice sounded so gentle that Torn found it hard to be rude in return. He lay back down on the bed, sighing.

"No..I'm fine. I'm just...", there was a short paus. "Nevermind...Hey Jak?" The younger man strained his ears a little before replying with a soft questioning sound.

"Thanks for...you know...I'm sorry I yelled at you.." the tattoed man said quietly. Jak smiled.

"It's ok...I'm sorry too..", it hurt the blonde to apologize for something he didnt thought he had done wrong. He was only protecting someone very dear to him.

"I'm gonna try and get some sleep", Torn's tired voice came from somewhere in the dark and Jak nodded to himelf.

"Yea, you do that..and Torn? Dont do anything rash..ok?" he touched the other man's shoulder lightly before retreating to his own bed. The redhead thought it over for a moment, knowing that Jak was talking about Razer.

-------------

The next morning came earlier than anyone would have wanted it to. It was cold and dark. An icy storm was blowing over the racing track, leaving an small amount of frost on the cars and on the ground. Torn was feeling much better today, being able to participate in the races again. Jak drove up on the left side of him, glancing at the redhead quickly before fixing his gaze on the track in front of him. The other racers arrived moments after, roaring their engines unpatiently. As G.T blitz's and Pecker's babbling voices blurted out from the speakers, Torn turned his head to the right, noticing Razer in the car next to him.

The raven haired man winked at him, looking confident. Torn watched him for a second before turning to look at Jak, who didnt seem focused on anything but the start of the race. When the starting signal finally went off, he took off, but both Jak and Razer were soon driving past him, both determinded to win this. When the two were out of sight of everyone else, some behind and some further ahead, Razer started to push at Jak's car, trying to make him leave the track.

"Hey Blondie! Get out of my way!" Jak quickly turned his steeringwheel, avoiding collision with a big ice block.

"He's crazy Jak! He's trying to kill us!" Daxter yelled over the sound of raging engines. The blonde pushed Razer's car back and concentrated on letting his car hover over the cliff in front of them. A loud thud made the cave-like place shudder as they landed on the slippy ice road, with Razer just seconds behind.

"What the hell is that?!" Daxter demanded as a big wall of ice revealed itself on the track, blocking their way. Jak saw it too late and put his foot on the brake, sliding out of control towards the facade. The car collided with it, turning over in the progress. Razer managed to stop in time, just a small distance from the blonde's car and a couple of seconds later, Torn, Cutter and Shiv arrived, also sliding to a halt. Jak managed to crawl his way out of the car with Daxter quickly running out beside him.

"Damn..", Jak hissed as he got up on his feet, feeling like his leg was broken. The other racers got out of their cars as well, observing the great ice wall in confusion.

"What's going on here?!" Cutter yelled from a distance away as he and Shiv approached the group by the wall.

"Jak?" Torn made his way over to his friend, supporting him a little. "What happened?" Daxter finally realized how cold his paws were and climbed back up onto Jak's shoulder, shuddering.

"I dont know..", the younger man replied with a hissing voice. "This thing was blocking my way." He looked back at it. "Dont know how the others came through here..." Torn just shook his head and helped Jak to sit down in his own, undamaged car.

"Oh my..seems like we're stuck here", Razer commented, not sounded the least concerned about their situation. Jak snorted and Daxter glared at him. Shiv and Cutter knocked on the wall, trying to figure out a way to get past it.

"Someone will come for us soon. When they all realise we wont cross the finishline.." the redhead approached Razer, wrapping his arms around himself, trying to warm his bare limbs.

"But..but..what if they dont. What if we all die here!" Daxter shrieked, looking at Jak for support.

"I wouldnt worry about it", the elf replied, while nursing his sore leg. He glanced at Razer and Torn now and then. The two men by the wall had tired of trying to find a way out and came back to stand with Razer.

"You're freezing", the darkhaired man pointed out, watching Torn as he shuddered. He then removed his coat, and to the others surprise, wrapped it around the redhead, who gratefully accepted it. Jak snorted from the car, squinting his eyes at the two men. Razer didnt seem to miss his jacket as he had a longsleeved shirt underneath, though he lighted a cigarette in hope to recieve some warmth from it.

"Hey..cant you stop that. It smells and it's unhealthy", he was a little surprised at Torn's request but to surprise the others further, he let the cig drop to the ground, mashing it with the heel of his boot.

"Of course, how stupid of me", the older man smiled smugely. The sky outside started to lighten up a little but the cave was still pretty dark. A loud rumbling sound caught all of their attention and everyone looked up to the blank, shiny ceiling above. An ice block losened from its place and fell down close to the wall blocking the road.

"Shit..", Jak began to stand up again, ignoring the pain that was running through his whole leg. "They better get here soon." Some more smaller pieces of ice started falling down on the road. Small but still big enough to kill you if you were at the wrong place at the wrong time.

* * *

Phew ^^ That's it for this time. I tried making it a cliffhanger but failed. I hope this chapter is appreciated though. I'm really trying to keep them all in character, but it can be hard when it comes to slashy fics.


End file.
